Vehicles are often equipped with remote starts which can be activated, for example, through a key fob, an application on a mobile communications device, or some other device capable of communicating with the vehicle through a short range wireless communication. Remotely starting the vehicle may be particularly desirable when the vehicle is located in an extremely cold or hot environment. The remote start allows the vehicle user to warm up or cool down the vehicle before he/she enters the vehicle.